Alcohol Induced Madness
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: He never meant to hurt Lee. As a matter of fact, he's not even certain if he did hurt Lee. It comes to him in snippets and flashes of memory. That is exactly why he has to find Lee. He has to know what happened.


**Author's pre-story note: I was drawing Lee at school today, and then I got to thinking about another side affect of him being drunk; then decided against it. And then this fic I read a long time ago where Lee's an ANBU officer in a meeting with the kages and people forget to mention to the kazekage that the drinks are alcoholic got me thinking. *grins* As he was… 'escorted' out, he eyed the ANBU's like they were eye candy and then gripped one of their asses. If you guess that it was Lee's, then you guessed right! Unfortunately, that was when the story ended *cries*. And so, that is what this story is based off of! Just not so funny…**

**Do I own the show Naruto or any of its characters? No, but if I did, I would own Gaara and Lee solely and make them do naughty things.**

"_G-Gaara-sama- AAAAAAHHH!"_

Sand hissed and slashed across the room, the redhead's eyes shooting open as he sat up suddenly, studying his surroundings before he could even remember where he was…

Or try to, per say.

His head pounded and his eyes throbbed, even in the dim light and cool clean air of… This place… Where was he?

He laid on a twin-sized mattress, blankets and bed covers a ranging sea of blue and green as well as the pillows including one that seemed hand embroidered with the words 'Stronger than yesterday!' stitched into it. To his right, the window had green drapes pulled together to let only a few rays of sunshine through. The floor was of polished wood, the walls painted a forest green, and one of them painted to show a squirrel munching on an acorn.

He had this growing suspicion he knew where he was.

"_Please, please, oh please!" A long graceful neck- creamy coffee-colored skin his mouth watered to touch- thrown back so as to submit the throat to his ever furious bites and nips-_

He shook his head, despite the pain of it, placing his palm to his temple and pressing in hopes of calming it. His darkly shadowed eyes went over the room again, keeping himself calm with breathing exercises. He was the Kazekage, and so controlled every aspect of his life as well as hundreds if not thousands of others. Confusion did _not_ sit well with him.

He pulled at red hair, an old habit he hadn't partaken in for quite some time. There was a growl on his lips as he stood from the bed. He looked down with the cool breeze that brushed over his private areas, taking full notice of the fact that he was indeed naked and that there was something most definitely not right about this…

His fingers brushed against a white crusted substance on his belly and chest, and then looked down at his lax member. It looked… He wrapped a hand around it, and discovered that it was most definitely sticky.

Whatever had happened last night, sex had been a part of it. Judging by the sperm on his belly and chest and the fact that it was not his backside that ached (if it were, there would be a man to murder by the end of this day), his lover had been a male.

If one were to assume from his surroundings and predicament, he had gotten drunk last night, came home with Lee, and then had intercourse.

"_Gaara-sama, You should return to your hotel room…" "Gaara-sama, why are you following me- Gaah!" "Gaara-s-s-sama… Please, I-I -Nngh!"_

His hands snapped out and grabbed his pants from where they had tangled into the bed sheets, only the burgundy of them against the greens and blues giving it away to his searching eyes. He needed a shower, but that could come later…

_After_ he tried to figure out whether or not what had happened last night had been consensual or not.

"Uzumaki." The blonde's head snapped around on his neck, sky blue eyes blinking in question before he associated sight and sound to person and then gave a large toothy grin.

"Hey! No Brows!" The blonde attempted to tackle him… 'Attempted' being the key word as sand blasted into his chest and forced him away. The blonde looked ready to murder as Hinata and Sakura looked on from behind him, all of them standing before Ichirakus. "What the hell! Didn't we get passed this- Oh!" Now a humored grin came over his lips as his eyes sharpened on the paler than usual redhead. He began to snicker, not even trying to hide it. "Never had a hangover before, have you, No Brows?" His voice taunted.

Gaara merely stared back at him, arms crossed over his chest as the clear day sun drove needles into his eyes and a hammer into his head. "Where is Lee?"

The blonde stopped his snickering, blinking at him for a long moment. "Fuzzy brows? … Umm… Hey, did you two see Fuzzy brows anywhere?" He turned to Sakura and Hinata, the pinkette looking ready to murder him and Hinata as shy as ever. Both shook their head.

"Wh-why? Do you think he-he's hurt?" Hinata's mousey voice squeaked, looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, I mean you've never asked about someone else's welfare before…" Sakura said with confusion, eyes narrowed and eyebrows drawn together slightly. By the sharpness of her gaze, it was clear she had caught onto something.

_Dark, dark eyes stared up at him, brimming with tears and a face flushed and chest heaving. And, above his head, his hands were held too tightly in the grip of sand; his knees and feet facing the same treatment but spread far apart. "G-Gaara-sama… Please…"_

Which he found irritating, seeing as he himself had no idea what had happened, and he had been there… Supposedly.

Without another word, he walked by them, his head throbbing more with the snapshots of memory that filtered through. It couldn't be… Lee was too strong for him to rape, that was certain fact. The force he would have had to go through to keep Lee still would have been enough to cripple him… again. No, with how strong Lee had become, he would have had to kill him… Had he had the opportunity. There was equal chance, what with his ultimate defense no longer automatic, that Lee could have killed him instead if he had made such an unwanted advance.

_Raven strands of hair swung from side to side as his head flung each way, incoherent cries abandoning his throat as his white teeth tried to snap on air, his hips bucking back onto him with a wet sucking sound. "G-Gaara-sam-AAA!"_

He face-palmed, wheezing as one hand reached out and clutched the bark of the closest tree. Beneath his grip, even the wood protected by the bark cracked and broke away beneath his grasp. What _had_ been last night? Willing or unwilling? Why wasn't Lee there when he woke up?

"_G-Gaara-sama… You do not know what you are saying!" Sobs broke from his lover's chest, oblivion dark eyes filled with pain and betrayal. "Please, do not say such things!" Weak struggles made against the sand shackles quickly became stronger and stronger until he stared at an empty bed abandoned by the ebony haired boy. _

He snarled, pulling at his hair. What _had_ he said? Remembering where he had received the alcohol would have been helpful as well, yet everything remained blank…

He forced himself to calm, letting himself fall into the lotus position from where he had stood as he closed his eyes and focused his mind.

Where had he gone last night?… That is a question he should have also asked Naruto; he knew he had a hangover, therefore he would have known where he received it.

Wait… It was coming to him…

"_You have to lighten up, bro! It's a party!" _His brother's wide smirk and war-painted face swam into mind.

"_This is a celebration for the marriage of the shadow user and the Akamichi. I know neither personally, so there is no point for me to be here, much less 'lighten up'."_

His eyes flickered open as the memories came more gently to him. Yes… The Nara-Akamichi wedding…

Naruto had spiked the punch, water, soda, and every other liquid and solid he could spike.

And by the time Gaara had been found out…

"_Gaara-sama, are you alright?" Lee's eye stared down at where Gaara had laid himself down in the middle of the floor, expressive eyebrows drawn together and eyes curious and concerned. Everyone on the dance floor was giving his drunkard self a wide girth. "Gaara-sama, you are scaring people."_

Yes… Yes, Lee had been speaking with the newly married couple within the few or so minutes it had taken for Gaara to become completely drunk with his almost nonexistent alcohol tolerance- seeing as he had never induced the depressant before. Not one drop of any of the spiked products had touched Lee's lips. Gaara had been heavily intoxicated…

_He had gone home with Temari leading him before finding himself outside once more, his sister none the wiser as he gave a sinister grin to a passing child who immediately screamed and ran away from him crying. _

"_Gaara-sama!" Lee, still in his green and orange kimono from the wedding, stood suddenly by his side, a frown on his face. "You should not do that! Your sister is now worried sick and you terrified that little-… Gaara-sama?" _

_His tongue lolled over his bottom lip and then swirled over his top as he stared at the jounin, feeling a dangerous boost of lust shoot throughout his body at the wide innocent eyes staring at him._

He stood to his feet, his eyes glancing as far to right as the trees would allow before doing the same to his left.

He had to find Lee. _Now_.

~

"_You are beautiful, Lee…" A voice twisted between a slur and a growl whispered into his ear. _

_Lee was panting, whimpering, crying out. He had never felt such as this before! The movement inside his body… It stretched him open, made him whole. He felt the hot tip of Gaara's erection pounding into something inside of himself that made him want to scream! _

_He fought the restraints. He wanted to touch Gaara. He wanted his hands on the pale chest before him, wrapped around the member riding him. He wanted to touch _everywhere_! His head arched back on his neck as Gaara suckled at his throat. _

_He did not take Gaara's slurs to heart, though. The leader was drunk, after all… It made Lee feel dirty. Here he was, in bed with the kazekage, having _sex_ with the kazekage! The kazekage was pushing in and out of his body. The kazekage was licking, nipping, sucking, and biting him. Would Gaara-sama do such a thing if he were sober? _

_Never. And that was why Lee wanted to cry. No, he had not been the one to tie himself down with ropes of sand and rip his own clothes off. Yet… He could have escaped. Could still escape. _

_He wanted this more than what was right, though, and that was what made tears slip from the corner of his eyes. He was taking something precious from them both: their first times. Their virginal innocence had left them both hours ago, and Lee wanted to drag it back for at least Gaara-sama. Lee…_

_Lee did not want to forget this. _Kami_, there was no better kind of love in the world than that he felt right now!… Right? He did not care, he needed nothing more than just this time. _

_Oh, _Kami_, just let him feel cherished and desired by another if only once…_

_Even if Gaara-sama never acknowledged him as a lover pass this night, he could… He could handle it. As he handled everything else._

_He screamed, back arching off of his own bed as his fingers clenched in the solid grip of the tendrils of sand. His hair swung from side to side as he twisted his neck from side to side, unable to understand the sounds coming from his own throat as he snapped his teeth onto air, wishing more than anything to find something to hold onto. His hips bucked back onto Gaara with all of the force in his hips. _

_That being a considerable amount of force, Gaara-sama grunted. The powerful kazekage gripped onto him as he bucked and growled at him in warning. Lee was too far gone for warnings, so very far gone... "G-Gaara-sam-AAA!" He arched again, biting deeply down into his bottom lip. "P-Plea-ssse!"_

_His erection was bouncing now with the force of their meeting bodies. Each swivel of Gaara-sama's hips made Lee discover a new inner part of himself he had not even known existed until Gaara-sama discovered it for him. And now, all he could do was beg for more discoveries by the Suna leader. _

_Finally, it happened. "G-Gaara-sama- AAAAAAHHH!" He came over their bellies and chests in spurts of white, his body shuddering against his covers and shaking as he tried to breathe through burning lungs._

_No such luck. Gaara-sama was not done with him yet, and the kazekage could never be ignored.-_

"Hey, fuzzy brows!" Lee caught the stone a quarter inch from his face, blinking slowly back into awareness as he turned gingerly toward the intruding voice.

He gave a weak smile, hoping it passed for his usual one. "Hello, fellow youth! How are we this fine morning?"

Naruto-kun scowled at him, crossing his hands behind his head in his usual lazing slouch. "What the hell are you talkin' about, fuzzy brows? It's gonna storm!"

Lee blinked again, tilting his head up to see if this was true. Clouds dark and angry moved almost rapidly over the tree tops. Strange… This morning, the sun had been bright and beautiful in the sky… He gave another tired smile.

"I am sorry, Naruto-kun… I did not notice!" He stood shakily to his legs, nearly collapsing back onto his bottom before finding his balance. There were parts of his body that ached in such _good_ ways… And equal parts that did not, and yet still ached. "I must have trained pass my limit! Yosh! I shall just have to try harder!"

Naruto-kun was staring at him… Hard. As if he _knew_ something was off. Lee felt off-balance again under the scrutiny, but somehow managed to keep his ground… Not eye contact, but his ground at least…

"No…" Lee nearly jumped from his skin at the voice, his eyes shooting upwards to meet Naruto-kun's… Or who he had _thought_ was Naruto-kun. Now he was starting to think something else!

He pulled a shuriken from his pouch and pulled his body into position. He knew that voice… Yet his mind would not go to where he knew it from, only that he knew it was not Naruto-kun's.

"You can not try harder. If you do, you will die." The imposter moved in closer. Lee's shuriken had begun to tremble in his hand.

Yes, he knew that voice.

"Gaara…-sama?" He must have looked quite a sight, feeling the shock that he did, it must have been all over his face. His knees knocked before he made himself still again, only watching the 'Naruto' come closer.

The imposter, who he now thought to be the kazekage that had bedded him the night before, stepped through a shadow…

And arrived out of the other side of it with sand pouring off of him in the near pounds, his scarlet tresses showing from the dull brown particles that had appeared blonde a moment ago. Blue-green eyes stared coolly at him in place of sky blue ones.

"Why weren't you there when I woke up?" He spoke with such an angered, betrayed tone, Lee had the urge to comfort him. And yet he was frozen to the spot he stood in, staring at the kazekage with utter disbelief.

The Suna leader continued uninterrupted, stepping closer till he and Lee shared a personal bubble of space. The leader had grown since released from Shukaku… Now they were of even height, but with Lee crouching, the leader looked down at him.

"We had intercourse last night." Always so straightforward, Gaara-sama was.

Lee felt shame as if he had raped the suna leader. He could have stopped him! He was highly intoxicated, and him not doing anything to stop the Kazekage's advances was as good as him having gotten the leader drunk himself! He bowed his head. "I am sorry, Kazekage-sama." It no longer felt right to address him by his name. "I should have stopped your advances and brought you back home instead of being selfish." Nothing to hold back…

Meanwhile, the kazekage was staring down at him as if he were a complicated puzzle he was annoyed to find he had to figure out. "You? Selfish? I had you shackled down and you held me within your body. Why are you apologizing?"

Lee hid the shiver from the remark better than he would have thought he could. _'I had you shackled down and you held me within your body.' _He nearly whimpered with the reminder. "I should have not let you, kazekage-"

"And why are you addressing me as such? If you can not even stand to say my name, why is it you are not blaming me?" That was a _wonderful_ tone, was it not? The tone that could have made any enemy ninja sob and tell the story of their lives including the bits that was originally asked for if only for the chance to not have to look at the Suna leader.

"I can not blame you, Kazekage-sama. I-" He took a deep breath for love, youth, and bravery to stand up to ones fears. "-wanted it." He remained tensely bent over, waiting as if for someone to say that his head must now be cut off or remain on his shoulders.

And the silence for long, short seconds was just as tense, if not more so. "You wanted it?" The tone was not entirely disbelieving, but it was slightly skeptical.

Lee almost nodded but then stopped himself. It would be best to not be so familiar with the kazekage. "Hai, Kazekage-sama." Did his voice sound sad?

"Then what was it that I said that made you run away?" If Lee had thought himself tense before, he now believed otherwise.

His hands began to subtly tremble. He kept his face parallel to the ground. "It does not matter, Kazekage-sama."

"If it did not matter, would I ask?" It was hardly even a question. It was a demand, and Lee released a shaky breath for it.

"You were highly intoxicated, Kazekage-sama. What you said can not be taken as truth or possibility-"

"Lee…" The tone was stoic and grave as always with the kazekage, yet a growl under toned it.

Lee remained silent for a moment before he forced his jaw to work. "You said that you were in love with me as well as that you would never let me go…"

He had been able to stand the Kazekage's constant remarks to his 'beauty', and had been driven to tears with each worship of his body and the awed expression on the other man's face as he traced each scar and then the fury that would blanket it as he swore to kill the people that had placed the marks on Lee, no matter how often Lee had to tell him that they were already dead.

When the Kazekage had uttered those words, though, Lee had lost it. The only person that honestly loved him was his Gai-sensei! And he only in a fatherly way, and Lee loved him back as a son would a father. For the kazekage to say such things… The mockery had been beyond Lee to ignore, and he had fled as a coward would.

And now the silence over them was thick enough to suffocate him. He kept his breathing calm, though. His vision was gray around the edges, but it was not something he could not rise above!

"What you said could not have been taken truthfully, Kazekage-sama! You were highly unaware of yourself!" He reminded the leader. His head remained bowed. His fists were shaking at his sides.

He would have flinched if not for his training when a hand touched his shoulder and then rested there. Warmth bloomed from its weight. Lee nibbled on his bottom lip, uncertain whether that meant it was safe to look or not.

Better sorry than to be safe, Lee tilted his head slightly up and peeked out at the redhead. Instantly, he turned his face away again. Those eyes! They looked so angry… Then why was the Kazekage touching him so gently?

"I don't remember saying those things." Lee stared down at the ground with all of the sadness in his heart. He had known the Suna leader would not, but hope was a dastardly thing… And sometimes very unyouthful. "That does not mean you can tell me my mind and preach about what I do and do not feel." Did he just say hope was a dastardly thing? He dragged the thought back to him in hopes of not angering it. What the leader would say next would decide him, he was near certain of it!

"Regardless…" Fingers, long and pale, dipped under his chin and tilted his face up again. Lee stared earnestly up at the Suna leader, hardly even breathing as his heart thumped away in his chest. Oh, _kami_ please!

Lips touched his, a feather light contact that made him feel as if a bonfire had roared suddenly from within his heart, soul, and mind. "I want this. Love… is an uncertain emotion of mine." His teal eyes met Lee's, making certain he understood his words. They swirled blue and green, honest and hypnotizing as they kept Lee's heart in his throat.

He was hard pressed to even understand the words the Suna leader had just uttered to him.

"Yet I want this…" The Kazekage's eyes narrowed, not upon Lee, but seemingly upon space, though he did stare directly at him.

It was suddenly that they widened just slightly, enough that Lee blinked and frowned with concern. "Kazekage-sama?"

~

Gaara stared down at Lee with a revelation. Another memory had just come back to him… Or had it? It was slipping away as fast as it had come to him, but he clenched his mind down upon it till he could see it fully again.

Lee had… Had he? Oh, _Kami_, he had…

With this revelation, he grasped the collar of Lee's spandex suit, pulling on it with insight till it was stretched down and under Lee's shoulders (with a squeak of surprise from Lee, but Gaara hardly took notice of the sound).

And therein laid the sacrifice. Lee's creamy coffee skin, crisscrossed by even paler slices of coffee due to past scarring, was newly marred by a reddened bite mark.

"_Lee… Taste, taste, taste…" His tongue lolled out of his mouth and licked the patch of flesh on the junction between Lee's shoulder and his neck. His hips moved erratically, without thought and without care. "Take me as I take you." His voice was nearly slurred beyond even recognition. _

"_H-Huh? Mmmah! " He shuddered at the wanton sounds leaving Lee's throat. He wanted more of them! He wanted all of Lee! _

_And in his single-minded state, he bit down hard onto the skin he had been caressing with his tongue and teeth and lips, breaking the creamy coffee delight and sucking harshly on the thick red liquid that welled into his mouth. _

_Lee cried out, his head arching against his arms that were held above his head still. "A-Ah!" _

_Gaara growled. ''_Take from me!' _The thought was a near shout in his mind. A selfish, beastly need that made him dig his teeth roughly into Lee's skin. He plunged deeply into him, wanting to punish him for not accepting his offer. There was no honest thought for it; only a need, a passion, a want, a damned _desire_! _

_And his partner was doing naught for it._

_Amazingly, _gloriously_, it happened! As if Lee had read his mind, his actions, had read him somehow, he had acted. Gaara nearly roared with the feeling of sharp teeth ripping into the muscles over his heart. _Kami_! It felt so good. _

_He heard Lee's whine, felt him begin to retreat with apologies falling from his now bloodied lips. Gaara did not move his mouth from the succulent meal he fed upon even as he cupped the back of Lee's head and held it to the weeping-red wound. _Feed_! It was nearly as powerful a hunger than when Shukaku had lived in his body._

_Again, that wonderful, ambrosial mouth began to suckle as if his thought commanded it. _

_He snarled as he came deep inside of Lee. Yes! Yes! This was it! His hazy mind realized that this moment… Yes, this moment… Finally, an ache he had been born with seemed to swell and disperse. Yes… This was _his_ claim, _his_ mate, _his_ partner…_

His_ Lee._

"Kazekage-sama! What is it?" A hand was rested against his cheek, trying to draw his attention from the red, bitten mark on Lee's shoulder.

He blinked as he looked evenly into Lee's eyes. When had he gotten to his knees? Had he dragged Lee with him or had Lee followed him down?

Lee, in either scenario case, did not seem to care. At least for their sudden positions, that is.

Lee's eyes looked nearly frantic as they studied him over, fingers darting over what his eyes found first. "Gaara-s-, Kazekage-s-"

"No…" Lee's words died a sudden death, looking into his eyes with confusion. "I am Gaara to you… Only Gaara…"

His fingers moved, though he swore his brain had killed its connection to them. They dipped between the buttons of his red duster jacket and snapped each open. Lee turned steadily red as he watched him.

He gaped for a long moment before he seemed to get what he wished to say correct in his mind. "Gaara-sama! What are you doing?" He reached out, either meaning to pull the lapels back together and hide the bare skin beneath it, because Gaara had never bothered searching for the mesh shirt, or to touch what skin was being bared. Either which, he stopped when Gaara touched gingerly, almost adoringly, the bite that rested on his left chest muscle.

Right over his heart.

Lee sputtered as he looked at it. Flustered and red, his eyes danced away and then returned almost shyly. Most definitely with shame. "I am sorry, Gaara-sama… You seemed to enjoy it at the time, so I did not fight you on it."

Gaara shook his head, agreeing with Lee. "I wanted you to… I wanted you in me and I in you." Lee flushed red with the admission. Gaara smoothly ignored it. "And you let me. My blood nourished you and yours me." Albeit that was strange. Neither of them required such nourishment, and yet Gaara felt full with the knowledge of it.

Lee even seemed to think so, his expressive eyebrows drawing together with confusion. "Gaara-sama… We do not need blood to nourish us…"

He shook his head. "Only Gaara to you… Only Gaara…"

Lee looked at him with those wide black eyes, uncomprehending and very befuddled.

Gaara returned it with an even stare. "Even last night, I was Gaara-sama to you… I claimed you, body and blood, and you continued with the honorifics. I order you to stop that."

Lee blinked and then fondled distractingly with the bandages about his one arm. "Hai… Gaara…"

The smile that flashed over his face was sudden, unexpected, and blinding. Gaara blinked. "Gaara!" And Lee giggled, as if the sound of it were entertaining. "Gaa-ra. Yosh! Within even itself, your name speaks loudly of the power and authority of which you hold atop your shoulders!"

Gaara blinked again at that. His head tilted as he thought of the others name. "Lee…" Lee looked up questioningly at the sound of his name. Gaara ignored it. "Le-ee…" He nodded finally after playing with the name a few times in his pounding skull. The migraine had not since left him.

Lee seemed to realize what Gaara had been doing and now smiled softly, sadly, at him. "What does my name tell of me to you?" His eyes were doleful.

Gaara met his gaze with his own commanding one. "My name sounds complete when uttered with yours." He was not being affectionate. Not complimenting Lee, not meaning to be cheesy. He spoke what he believed to be the truth in that stoic tone of his without even the slightest smile or out-of-place softness.

He had played with the name in his mind and in that last moment, his own had joined it. Lee _and_ Gaara. Gaara _and_ Lee. There was an adjuring and beckoning sound to it. Lee, with his hand-to-hand combat style, was terrifying in his own rights when he wished to be. Gaara, with his far distance and close distance attacks that hardly involved him even moving, was terrifying no matter what he did with himself. When fighting together… That would be deadly.

Fighting against Kimimaro could not count for Lee had hardly been at his best and Gaara had been there to save Lee instead of fight with him.

Not only that, but how their names sounded so close together. There was a symphonious tone to how the words melded and met around the conjunction, 'and'. Gaara and Lee. Gaara _and_ Lee. _Gaara_ and _Lee_. _Gaara_ _Lee_. They sounded as if they were parts of the same name, entirely within sync of intonation and pronunciation.

Harmonious.

Lee blushed a vivid red, his mouth gaping open and close as if he was at a loss as to what to say. "I am certain there is another name that would complete your own, Gaara…"

He almost sighed with annoyance. Lee was too stubborn. "I happened to not have had intercourse with anyone else whose name fits so to mine." That made Lee duck his head with shame again.

"Gomen, Gaara… I had the strength to stop you and I should have so that you may have had given your first time to your most special person!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Why do you always refer to only me? Was that not your first time?" Someone _else_ had touched that skin? The migraine that reined within Gaara's mind took a turn for the worst. His mark was on that skin! Not just the bite mark from which he had nursed, but upon his arm and leg as well!

He felt no shame for the wounds. He had long since corrected himself for it. Instead, he stared in waiting at Lee.

Lee flushed pale instead of red. "… Yes, Gaara… You were my first… I refer to only you because it is you who had no control over your actions… As I have said, I could have stopped it and held you off, yet I chose not to. I…" He had ducked his head and now his hands bit into his folded knees.

Gaara finished for him. "Wanted it." Lee nodded.

"Hai, Gaara…"

"And if I had wanted it regardless of what state I was in?" He waited for Lee to look up at him.

He did not. "Then I would be happy."

"I wanted it."

"Why would you lie to me?" Lee seemed honestly hurt that he would, or that he thought he was. Yet he never looked up.

"I have never lied before, Lee. Why would I start now?" Now he peeked up, Lee's black eyes searching his expression.

"… Then I am happy, Gaara." And he smiled, as if he truly were, and life peeked back into oblivion dark eyes.

"And if I wanted you again?" He moved forward now, placing his hands down on either side of Lee's folded legs as he teased Lee's lips with air.

Lee's eyes widened, but a soft smile, not sad, covered the lips he was close to touching. "Then I would ask that you want me for life, Gaara." In the brazen moment those words left him, he was like the proud, shameless Lee he had known. Yet in his eyes was the dimmest light of rejection.

"As long as Naruto holds no part over it such as he had last night, then I agree to your terms. You, in turn, will want only me." And now he waited. It were almost like a game now. Question and answer, questions and answer; a guess? Question and answer, question and answer; explanation! Etcetera…

Lee stared at him, disbelief foremost in his eyes.

And then again with that blinding white smile that nearly made Gaara look away. "Yosh! And now we must seal this lifelong deal!"

Had he expected a handshake? With Lee, he should know by now never to expect the obvious…

The pressure against his lips was hard and excited, Lee's one hand coming under his arms and the other threading through his hair. Gaara took hold of his waist, pulling Lee onto his lap right there in the middle of the forest.

_Gaara Lee_…

If only they knew Naruto was not as dim as he led on…

**Author's note: I always have sucky endings! However, I now finally update to let you all know I am indeed alive! I have worked on this story for months, and finally finished it today! Woohoo! Reviews would lovely, dear reviewers. This story… actually seems kind of boring to me, to tell the truth…**


End file.
